Déchus
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: CHAPITRE 2 POSTE ! " Ramène-moi à la vie " : " Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne te voyais pas ... Mais tu étais là, devant moi, retenue dans les ténèbres ... Ne me laisse pas mourir ici ... Ramène-moi à la vie ...
1. Sombrer

**Aucun des personnages, événements, ou lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Avertissement : ce chapitre ( comme beaucoup de ceux à venir ) aborde des sujets sensibles, tels que la mort, le suicide ou la scarification. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de pratiques, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre. Sinon, c'est à vos risques et péril.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune. **

* * *

_Sombrer_

Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient le lac sous le ciel d'un rose éclatant. Le calmar géant somnolait, ses longues tentacules dérivant doucement dans le courant. Mais toute la paix et la beauté du monde ne pouvaient rien pour _lui_.

Les yeux fermés, les poings serrés, ilessayait d'oublier la douleur émanant de sa cicatrice. Quand enfin elle s'estompa, il entrouvrit lentement les paupières. La lumière du lac l'aveugla et il détourna la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la partie du parc qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis des mois.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Le temps était venu de lui faire face. Son coeur se serrait à mesure qu'il approchait d'un chêne majestueux. Arrivé à quelques pas de l'arbre, ils'arrêta et respira profondément.

Franchissant les derniers mètres, ilatteignit la plaque de marbre apposée sur le tronc, et ses yeux la déchiffrèrent inconsciemment.

In memoriam

SIRIUS BLACK

1960 - 1996

Ami fidèle et Parrain adoré

Ilsentit la rage naître dans son ventre, parcourir ses veines et envahir son corps. Les mots coulèrent de sa bouche comme du fiel.

" **Maintenant, je vais te dire tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi,  
****Les cinquante milles larmes que j'ai versées,  
****Hurlant, trompant, saignant pour toi ...  
****Mais toi, tu neveux toujours pas m'entendre !** "

Ils'écroula sur ses genoux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre.

_**Je sombre ...**_

* * *

La nuit était tombée. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondors. 

" Harry ... "

Il se retourna. Le Professeur Lupin approchait. Son visage s'était creusé de nouvelles rides et ses cheveux étaient totalement gris à présent. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le vieux loup-garou s'arrêta mais ne se tourna pas vers lui. Il évitait son regard depuis des mois ... depuis ce soir-là, au Département des Mystères ...

" Ca va, Harry ? "

Le garçon fixa le profil de son professeur. Sa réponse claqua comme un fouet.

" Oui. "

Et sans un mot de plus, ilregagna la tour des Gryffondors.

_**Je ne veux pas de ton aide, cette fois,  
**__**Je me sauverai moi-même.**_

* * *

Ilentra dans la chambre. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient déjà là, chacun se préparant pour la nuit. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, puis Ron se décida à parler. 

" Ca va, Harry ? "

Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Les quatre autres se couchèrent en silence. Quand la lumière fut éteinte, la voix de Neville résonna dans le noir.

" Bonne nuit, les gars. "

Un sourire méprisant déforma sa bouche. _Comme si la nuit pouvait être bonne ... __Il _se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Et à mesure qu'_il_ sombrait dans le sommeil, une prière muette résonnait dans sa tête.

_**Peut-être que cette fois je ne me réveillerai pas  
**__**Tourmenté, vaincu par toi jour après jour ...**_

* * *

_/ La douleur dépassait l'entendement. Elle vrillait chaque parcelle de son corps et de son cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la limite entre son corps et celui de la créature. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, unis à jamais dans la douleur._

_Aveuglé, agonisant, il sentit ses mâchoires remuer au milieu de la souffrance : " ... Si la mort n'est rien ... " / _

_**Juste au moment où je pensais avoir touché le fond,  
**__**Je meurs encore une fois ...**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant, il se débattit dans les draps trempés de sueur puis, parvenant à se lever, il se précipita vers la salle de bain.

_**Je sombre,  
**__**Je me noie en toi.  
**__**Je tombe à jamais.  
**__**Je dois vaincre cela !  
**__**Je sombre ...**_

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur l'un des lavabos. Il ouvrit un robinet et s'aspergea le visage. Sa cicatrice brûlait toujours.

" Non ... ce n'était qu'un rêve ... ce n'était pas la réalité ... qu'un rêve ...  
un rêve **brouillant, mélangeant la vérité et les mensonges,  
De sorte que je ne sais plus ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas ... **"

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir.

" ... qu'un rêve ... "

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une lame de rasoir oubliée. Il la prit et la serra dans sa main.

_**Embrouillant chaque fois les pensées dans ma tête,  
**__**De sorte que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en moi-même.  
**__**Je meurs encore une fois ...**_

Il ouvrit sa main et regarda le sang couler au creux de sa paume, le long de ses doigts ... Un rire démentiel s'échappa de sa gorge et ricocha contre les murs froids de la salle de bain. Des mots se formèrent entre les hoquets.

" ... un rêve ... rien qu'un rêve ... "

_**Je sombre,  
**__**Je me noie en toi.  
**__**Je tombe à jamais.  
**__**Je dois vaincre cela.  
**__**Je sombre ...** _

* * *

Des nuages noirs dissimulaient la lune, plongeant le parc dans une obscurité épaisse. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. _Il _savait où aller. _Il _connaissait le chemin. 

Titubant, il dépassa le hêtre qu'il connaissait si bien, et entra lentement dans le lac. L'eau était froide, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. Il sourit.

" ... qu'un rêve ... "

Des voix résonnèrent dans le parc, appelant son nom. Inconsciemment, il reconnut celles de Ron et d'Hermione.

" ... qu'un rêve ... "

_**Alors allez-y, criez !**_

L'eau lui arrivait à la taille mais il continua à avancer.

_**Criez vers moi ... je suis si loin ...** _

Il flottait à présent dans les eaux sombres. Les courants le berçaient tendrement. Il ferma les yeux.

_**Je ne serai plus jamais brisé ...** _

Mais bientôt ses poumons s'enflammèrent. La brûlure parcourut ses veines et ce fut son corps entier qui se mit à brûler, réclamant de l'oxygène.

La douleur était trop grande, trop forte.

_Non ! __**Je dois respirer, je ne peux pas continuer à sombrer ...** _

Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, cherchant à regagner l'air libre, avant de perdre connaissance.

_**Je meurs encore ...** _

* * *

Une assiette se brisa sur le sol. 

" Jim, espèce d'idiot ! Tu peux pas faire attention, non ! "

Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux. Face à lui, les poings serrés sur les hanches, un homme énorme le fusillait du regard. Sa petite moustache frissonnait de colère.

" Je suis désolé, monsieur ...

- Suffit pas d'être désolé ! Faut faire attention !

- Oui, monsieur ...

- Je retirerai ça de ta paye !

- Oui, monsieur ... "

L'homme jeta au garçon un regard mauvais avant de conclure.

" Quand t'as fini d'ramasser ça, tu peux partir !

- Merci, monsieur ... "

Jim montait les escaliers étroits menant à sa chambre. Les marches craquaient à chaque pas.

" Eh, Evans ! "

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Une grande femme au long cou le regardait méchamment depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

" T'as pas payé ton loyer !

- Je vous paierai à la fin de la semaine, promis ! "

Elle l'étudia d'un oeil soupçonneux.

" D'accord ... mais c'est la dernière fois ! La prochaine fois, c'est la porte !

- Merci, madame ... "

Une porte claqua et il reprit son ascension. Arrivé au dernier étage, il ouvrit une petite porte décrépie et entra dans ce qui lui servait de chambre.

Un matelas déplumé sur un sommier raide, une chaise et une table bancales, un lavabo fendu surmonté d'un miroir terni.

Il posa son sac au pied du lit et se planta devant le lavabo. Il ouvrit légèrement le robinet et se rinça les mains et le visage. Il se regarda dans le petit miroir et écarta les longues mèches noires qui pendaient sur son front.

Il fixa sa cicatrice à travers le verre brisé de ses lunettes rondes.

" ... le célèbre _Harry Potter_ ... "

Il rit et un rire froid et sans joie envahit la misérable chambre.

_**Je sombre,  
**__**Je me noie en toi.  
**__**Je tombe à jamais.  
**__**Je dois vaincre cela.  
**__**Je sombre ...**_

Il souleva la manche de son pull délavé, découvrant un avant-bras lézardé de fines cicatrices.

_**Je sombre ...** _

Il prit un rasoir et en fit glisser légèrement la lame le long de sa peau blafarde.

_**Je sombre ...** _

Il regarda le sang couler lentement avant de fermer les yeux, savourant la douleur qui envahissait doucement son corps ...

_**Je sombre ...**_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Il est peut-être un peu flou, mais ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière. Les explications viendront petit à petit.**

**Cette fic comportera 11 chapitres, un pour chaque chanson de "Fallen" d'Evanescence, et chacun racontant une partie de l'histoire vue par un personnage ( différent à chaque fois ).**

**J'ai essayé d'être la plus précise possible en ce qui concerne la traduction des paroles de _Going under. _Faites-moi signe si vous trouver des erreurs.**

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, les paroles sont en GRAS. Elles traduisent les paroles ( entre guillemets ) ou les pensées ( en italique ) du personnage ( en l'occurence, Harry ).**

**Les lignes séparant les différents paragraphes marquent un bond dans le temps, plus ou moins long suivant le nombre de lignes.**

**Les slashs ( / xxx / ) désignent un rêve.**

**Le cauchemar de Harry décrit dans ce chapitre a été largement inspiré par " Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint ", le 36ème chapitre de _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_. Il est normal que cette expérience ait traumatisé notre petit sorcier. Après tout, il a vu la mort de près...**

**Prochain chapitre : "Ramène-moi à la vie" ( _Bring me to life_ ).**


	2. Ramène moi à la vie

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre aborde des sujets délicats ( violence, mort, dépression, viol ... ). Si ce genre de chose vous déplaît, n'allez pas plus loin.**

**Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à tous ceux qui auront eu la patience de l'attendre sans m'envoyer de Beuglante, ainsi qu'à tous les fans d'Evanescence !**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Avant- propos :**

**Suite à un changement important dans l'intrigue principale de " Déchus ", ce chapitre N'EST PAS raconté du point de vue de Rémus Lupin. Désolée pour ce changement de dernière minute !**

**Les phrases entre dièses ( # xxx # ) sont pronocées en français dans le texte. Elles revêtent donc un caractère exotique pour les personnages anglais de " Harry Potter "

* * *

**

_Ramène-moi à la vie_

Il faisait nuit. Une nuit fraîche d'automne. Une lune presque pleine brillait dans un ciel sans nuage, baignant le parc d'une douce pluie d'étoiles, embrasant les eaux du lac d'un feu argenté.

Il aimait la nuit. La nuit était son domaine, le refuge de ses longues heures sans sommeil. Elle révélait la vérité des choses et des êtres, leur part d'ombre.

Mais _cette_ nuit était trop claire, trop belle pour lui. Il était une créature des Ténèbres. Et ce fut dans les ténèbres qu'il se réfugia. Dans l'obscurité bienveillante de la Forêt Interdite, sous le feuillage protecteur d'arbres centenaires qui étaient là bien avant sa naissance, et qui seraient encore là bien après sa mort.

Il quitta les entiers sinueux pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans cette nuit accueillante. Il marchait dans le silence, ombre parmi les ombres.

Une clairière s'ouvrit bientôt devant lui, îlot lumineux surgissant d'une mer de ténèbres. Il pensa la contourner mais d'étranges silhouettes attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha.

Des créatures squelettiques étaient couchées sur la terre froide. Leur pelage noir luisait sous les rayons argentés de la lune, et leurs gigantesques ailes de chauve-souris étaient repliées sur leurs flancs osseux.

Il les admira un moment, perdu dans leur beauté fantômatique, avant de remarquer une présence étrangère.

Quittant l'ombre protectrice, il entra dans la lumière d'un pas hésitant mais silencieux. Et à mesure qu'il approchait, une faible mélodie lui parvenait peu à peu.

# " ... sais ... orage ... passé sur ces bords ...  
... chants de l'espérance ... les accords ... " #

L'une des créatures leva lentement sa tête de dragon vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux sans pupilles.

# Et dans la nuit qui m'environne,  
Douce lune des fleurs, j'ai perdu ma couronne ! " #

Une silhouette était appuyée contre le flanc de l'animal, emmitoufflée dans un lourd manteau, si sombre qu'elle se confondait au pelage noir du Sombral.

# " Jette-moi tes présents, lune mystérieuse,  
De mon front qui pâlit ranime les couleurs. " #

Une petite main diaphane glissait dans la crinière noire de la créature, à laquelle se mêlait une longue chevelure au halo doré.

# " J'ai perdu ma couronne et j'ai trouvé des pleurs " #

Et tandis que ses yeux restaient prisonniers de cette vision irréelle, il se retira lentement dans l'obscurité.

# " Loin de la foule curieuse,  
Jette-moi tes présents, lune mystérieuse. " #

La voix, douce et rêveuse, vibrait dans le silence, animant la nuit d'un frisson muet.

#" Entrouvre d'un rayon les noires violettes,  
Douces comme les yeux d'un séduisant amour. " #

Blotti dans le manteau de la nuit, il l'écouta.

# " Tes humides baisers hâteront leur retour. " #

Et pendant quelques heures, son coeur retrouva la chaleur de la vie.

# " Pour cacher mes larmes muettes,  
Entrouvre d'un rayon les noires violettes. " #

Jusqu'au lever du soleil.

* * *

Sévérus Rogue claqua la porte de ses appartements privés. Encore une journée gâchée à tenter d'instruire une horde d'adolescents ignards. Les mains dans le dos, le Professeur de Potion arpenta la pièce de long en large. 

Maudits Gryffondors ! C'était à se demander s'ils le faisaient exprés, ou s'ils étaient physiquement incapables d'exécuter correctement la potion la plus simple !

Et comme si l'exploit d'avoir supporté Longdubat pendant cinq longues années n'avait pas été une punition suffisante pour ses crimes passés, voilà qu'il devait à présent subir le spectacle affligeant de la déchéance de l'insupportable Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout !

Rogue réprima un ricanement.

Qui aurait pu imaginer que l'élève prodige, la fierté de MacGonagall, s'effondrerait si facilement après la disparition de Potter ...

Et qui aurait deviné que la place vacante d'élève modèle serait alors prise par l'éternel second !

Car si la disparition de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Plus-Le-Nom - comme le surnommaient certains Serpentards à l'humour douteux - avait suscité des réactions pour le moins inattendues, la plus surprenante était sans doute la découverte de l'intelligence inexplorée - et jusqu'alors inexploitée - du jeune Weasley.

Débarassé de l'influence néfaste de Potter, le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef avait montré de réelles dispositions pour les études, allant jusqu'à obtenir quelques E en classe de Potion ...

Par les trois visages d' Hécate ! Sa classe !

Le Maître des Potions avait passé la soirée à la rendre de nouveau présentable après que Granger ait laissé tomber dans son chaudron une pleine poignée de feuilles de gueules-de-loup séchées là où une seule suffisait, provoquant une explosion digne des pires exploits de Longdubat ...

Sentant un picotement familier titiller ses tempes, Rogue soupira.

La migraine approchait à grands pas.

Sortant discrètement de ses quartiers, il se glissa sans bruit jusqu'au sommet de la Tour d' Astronomie. Le soleil se couchait, ses derniers rayons colorant les nuages d'un dégradé de rose.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément la brise hivernale. La pression dans ses tempes se dissipait peu à peu. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le soleil avait disparu, et une lune presque ronde se levait.

Demain, elle serait pleine. Demain, il passerait la nuit à arpenter les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, s'assurant qu'aucun élève ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer hors du château ...

Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il était libre. Pas de rappel brûlant à ses devoirs de Mangemort. Pas de rapport àrédiger pourl'Ordre.

Cette nuit lui appartenait, aussi belle et vaste que la forêt qui s'étendait devant lui.

Serait-elle encore là cette nuit ? Assisterait-il de nouveau au prodige de sa voix éveillant l'âme de la Forêt Interdite ?

Oui. Oui, elle serait là. Chantant dans cette langue qui lui allait si bien. Ranimant en lui juste assez de vie pour continuer encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de nouveau l'appel silencieux auquel il avait répondu sans le savoir, cette nuit d'automne où il l'avait réellement vue pour la première fois ... cette nuit et toutescelles qui avaient suivi ...

* * *

Elle n'était pas là. 

La clairière était déserte. Aucune fée dansant au clair de lune. Aucun Sombral somnolant sous ses caresses. Aucune chanson s'échappant de ses lèvres roses.

Cette nuit serait pareille à touts ces nuits qu'il avait passé dans les ténèbres et le froid ... sans elle ... seul ...

Un frisson le parcourut qu'il réprima aussitôt. Il était stupide ! Il _était_ seul ! Il avait _toujours_ était seul ... Depuis le chaos de son enfance obscure jusqu'à l'équilibre précaire de sa vie d'espion ...

Il avait toujours était seul ... et il le serait ... à jamais ...

Il détourna ses yeux vides de la clairière, s'apprêtant à se fondre dans la nuit, lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Et pendant une seconde, le temps se figea.

Elle était là. Debout devant lui. Elle le regardait. Ses grands yeux gris étaient levés vers lui et il eut l'impression de se dissoudre en eux.

Alors elle ouvrit ses lèvres roses, et sa voix emporta son souffle au loin.

" Vous n'êtes pas seul. "

_**Comment peux-tu voir à travers mes yeux comme à travers une porte ouverte  
**__**Te menant au plus profond de moi-même  
**__**Où je suis devenu engourdi, sans âme ...**_

Il sentit une douce chaleur sur sa main, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle l'avait prise dans la seinne. Il baissa ses yeux noirs et fixa ces doigts chauds et menus sur sa peau froide et rugueuse.

Alors, tout doucement, elle l'entraîna vers la clairière. Lorsqu'il sentit l'éclat de la lune sur sa peau, il hésita, mais elle resserrra son étreinte.

_**... mon esprit dormait dans le froid  
**__**Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves et le ramènes chez lui ...**_

Portant sa main libre à ses lèvres, elle émit un sifflement stridant. De hautes silhouettes noires se détachèrent alors des ténèbres, et s'avancèrent vers eux. L'un des Sombrals s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue de son souffle chaud.

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.

" Vous voyez. Vous n'êtes plus seul. "

* * *

Les ASPICS étaient enfin terminés. 

Plus que quelques jours, et Poudlard retrouverait ce calme estival qu'il aprréciait tant.

Plus de frères Crivey pour organiser de ridicules " cérémonies du souvenir " sur les bords du lac. Plus de Weasley femelle pour pousser des couinements à chaque fois qu'il la sortait de l'état contemlplatif dans lequel elle semblait vivre nuit et jour.

Et surtout, plus _jamais_ d'Hermione Granger sombrant dans l'hystérie à la moindre évocation du plus sombre détail évoquant l'irremplaçable Harry Potter ...

Par les trois têtes de Cerbère ! Comment une jeune sorcière aussi brillante et prometteuse avait-elle pu se transformer en une boule de nerfs oscillant constament entre l'hystérie et la dépression ...

Lupin, lui, avait au moins la descence de souffrir en silence ... sous sa forme humaine du moins.

Un frisson exquis parcourut le Maître des Potions au souvenir des hurlements féroces s'échappant de la Cabane Hurlante la nuit où il avait découvert le gobelet fumant et encore intact sur le bureau du Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Depuis combien de temps Lupin avait-il cessé de prendre sa potion ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Sans doute depuis la disparition du petit prodige ...

Cela aurait été si facile de laisser échapper cette découverte, de le faire démissionner .. comme la dernière fois ...

Mais Sévérus Rogue n'avait rien dit. Ni à ses élèves, ni à Dumbledore, ni à Lupin lui-même.

Ce n'était pas la pitié, et encore moins la compassion, qui avait poussé Rogue à garder le secret. Non. C'était cette absence de chaleur dans le regard du loup-garou.

Jamais vengeance n'avait été plus belle, plus entière, que ce désespoir qu'il lisait jour après jour dans les yeux éteints du si populaire Professeur. Et il ne laisserait rien ni personne le priver de ce plaisir si longtemps attendu.

Adossé contre le flanc puissant d'un Sombral, il observait l'astre nocturne, encore irrégulier, songeant avec délectation à la souffrance qui, dans quelques nuits, déchirerait le corps du loup-garou, lorsqu'une lune plus parfaite le tira de ses pensées.

# " Veux-tu l'acheter ?  
Mon coeur est à vendre.  
Veux-tu l'acheter,  
Sans nous disputer ? " #

La jeune fille dansait dans la nuit. Ses pieds nus glissaient sur l'herbe humide, son chant animant le silence de la Forêt.

# " Dieu l'a fait d'aimant,  
Tu le feras tendre ;  
Dieu l'a fait d'aimant  
Pour un seul amant ! " #

Ses longs cheveux blonds scintillaient doucement sous le clair de lune, agités par sa danse endiablée.

Elle riait.

# " Moi, j'en fais le prix :  
Veux-tu le connaître ?  
Moi, j'en fais le prix ;  
N'en sois pas surpris. " #

Hypnotisé, il se leva lentement. Un désir lointaine, un désir ardentqu'il croyait éteint depuis longtemps, s'éveillait en lui, brûlant ses entrailles.

_**Réveille ce qui est en moi ...**_

# " As-tu tout le tien ?  
Donne ! Et sois mon maître.  
As-tu tout le tien,  
Pour payer le mien ? " #

_**Réveille ce qui est en moi ...**_

Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula d'un bond, riant de plus belle.

# " S'il n'est plus à toi,  
Je n'ai qu'une envie ;  
S'il n'est plus à toi,  
Tout est dit pour moi. " #

Il s'approcha encore, mais elle s'esquiva de nouveau, scandant de sa voix rêveuse une litanie sans fin.

" Sévérus ! Sévérus ! Sévérus ! ... "

Rogue sentit ses entrailles s'embraser.

_**Appelle-moi et sauve-moi des ténèbres ...**_

Alors elle se mit à courir vers la Forêt.

# " Le mien glissera,  
Fermé à la vie ;  
Le mien glissera,  
Et Dieu seul l'aura ! " #

et Rogue se mit à courir après elle.

_**Ordonne à mon sang de courir  
**__**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ...**_

# " Car, pour nos amours,  
La vie est rapide ;  
Car, pour nos amours,  
Elle a peu de jours. " #

Son rire ricochait contre les arbres.

# " L'âme doit courir  
Comme une eau limpide " #

Il agrippa sa main frêle et l'attira à lui. Ses grands yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens, tandis qu'elle murmurait dans un souffle :

# " L'âme doit courir,  
Aimer ! et mourir ! " #

Ses longs doigts rugueux effleurèrent sa joue rose.

" Luna ... "

Sa voix rauque mourut dans sa gorge, incapable de prononcer les mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

_**Sauve-moi du néant que je suis devenu ...** _

* * *

Un nouvel hiver était arrivé. Le plus froid que Poudlard avait connu depuis bien des années. 

La neige avait recouvert la Forêt Interdite d'un épais manteau blanc, mais ils étaient toujours là, partageant la liberté de la nuit.

" Sévérus ! "

Une boule de neige s'écrasa contre le visage surpris du Maître des Potions. Incrédule, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de ramasser une pleine poignée de neige.

" Vous l'aurez voulu, Miss Lovegood ! "

Il lança son projectil sur la jeune fille, mais elle l'évita. La neige heurta alors l'un des Sombrals qui se releva brusquement, faisant basculer la jeune Serdaigle.

Rogue se précipita vers elle.

" Luna ! "

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et rit.

Rassuré, il lui tendit une main galante qu'elle accepta. L'aidant à se relever, il remarqua un fin bracelet d'or autour du poignet délicat de la jeune fille.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? "

Surprise par son ton glacial, elle le dévisagea un instant avant de suivre son regard jusqu'au bijou incriminé.

" Oh ! Ca ! "

Elle rit.

" C'est Dennis Crivey qui me l'a donné. Je l'ai aidé plusieurs fois pour des devoirs de Potion, alors pour me remercier, il m'a offert ce bracelet pour Noël ! "

Rogue fixait le bracelet sans le voir. Ses traits se durcirent et il sentit son coeur brûler d'un feu sombre.

_Non ... pas ça... pas maintenant ...  
__**Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manquait ...  
**__Maintenant que je l'ai trouvée ..._

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

" Dennis Crivey ... vraiment ... "

Lâchant la main de la jeune fille, il agrippa violemment son poignet. L'or froid griffait sa peau.

" Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire. "

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle résonna dans la nuit comme un cri.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux écarquillés.

" Sévérus ... "

" Tais-toi ! Tu crois peut-être que tu peux partir ! Te détourner de moi ! Mais tu te trompes ! Tu ne peux pas !**_Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça _!** "

De sa main libre, il empoigna sa chevelure blonde et ses lèvres sèches s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, les entrouvrant dans leur assaut soudain.

Il sentit alors le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur sa langue, et l'aspira avec délice.

_**Souffle en moi et rends-moi réel  
**__**Ramène-moi à la vie  
**__**Réveille ce qui est en moi ...**_

Il tomba à genoux, entraînant avec lui son corps frêle qu'il plaqua contre le sol, ignorant la neige autour d'eux. La main qui emprisonnait ses mèches blondes glissa alors le long de son cou, de son épaule, écartant la lourde cape, déchirant son uniforme, caressant sa peau frissonnante.

_**Réveille ce qui est en moi !**_

Sa bouche assoiffée libéra la sienne, traçant sur sa peau des figures sinueuses.

Un cri étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge mise à nue.

" Sévérus ... "

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son corps.

_**Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres  
**__**Ordonne à mon sang de courir  
**__**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ...**_

Sa main s'aventura plus bas ... toujours plus bas ... jusqu'à glisser sous sa jupe ... jusqu'à la débarraser de son dernier rempart ...

_**Sauve-moi du néant que je suis devenu ...**_

Et son innocence se brisa dans un cri.

_**Ramène-moi à la vie ...**_

* * *

La brûlure du froid le ramena à lui. 

La neige ... il était couché dans la neige ... seul ... non ... un corps ... il sentait un corps contre le sien ...

Il se releva.

Elle était là. Couchée dans la neige. Sa peau nacrée scintillait sous les lambeaux de son uniforme.

_Par les Portes de l'Enfer... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ..._

Son visage juvénile était fermé. Ses grands yeux gris fixaient le ciel étoilé.

" Luna ... "

Sa voix brisée sembla la sortir de sa torpeur et elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Et il sentit une vague de nausée remonter dans sa gorge.

Son regard était agité ... perdu ... elle le regardait sans le voir ...

Alors il s'enfuit. Il courut de toutes ses forces, ignorant l'écho de sa course dans les bois, dans les jardins, dans les couloirs.

Il courut jusqu'à s'enfermer dans les ténèbres froides de ses cachots.

* * *

_**Je vivais un mensonge ...  
**__**Il n'y a rien en moi ...  
**__Rien d'humain ..._

* * *

Il ne s'aventurait plus dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne s'adressait plus à elle. Il ne posait plus les yeux sur elle. Pas même en classe. 

Ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, ses lèvres dont il chassait la pensée obsédante, ne s'ouvrirent plus pour lui.

Puis vint le jour où elle quitta Poudlard. Et sa voix disparut de sa vie. Son chant ne résonnait plus que dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Cela faisait un an qu'elle était partie. Et comme chaque soir, il marchait, seul, dans la Forêt. 

La nuit n'était plus un refuge pour lui. Elle était devenue une complice. Le voile derrière lequel il cachait sa honte et ses remords.

Bientôt, il s'arrêta.

Là, à quelques mètres devant lui, s'étendait la clairière qu'il évitait, qu'il contournait, nuit après nuit, comme il aurait voulu l'avoir contournée cette nuit d'automne, si proche et pourtant si lointaine ...

Il détourna les yeux et se remit en route, lorsqu'un écho résonna dans la chaleur de la nuit.

# " Vous aviez mon coeur,  
Moi, j'avais le vôtre ;  
Un coeur pour un coeur ;  
Bonheur pour bonheur ! " #

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

# " Le vôtre s'est rendu ;  
Je n'en ai plus d'autre.  
Le vôtre s'est rendu,  
Le mien est perdu. " #

Tremblant de tout son corps, de tout son être, il dirigea ses pas hésitants vers la clairière.

# " La feuille et la fleur  
Et le fruit lui-même,  
La feuille et la fleur,  
L'encens, la couleur :

Qu'en avez-vous fait,  
Mon maître suprême ?  
Qu'en avez-vous fait,  
De ce doux bienfait ? " #

Une fine silhouette se tenait debout au côté d'un haut Sombral. Les rayons de la lune embrasaient sa chevelure dorée.

Il ferma les yeux.

# " Comme un pauvre enfant  
Quitté par sa mère,  
Comme un pauvre enfant  
Que rien ne défend :

Vous me laissez là,  
Dans ma vie amère ;  
Vous me laissze là,  
Et Dieu voit cela ! " #

Il les rouvrit.

Elle était toujours là. Belle et triste. Sa main fine caressant la crinière de l'animal. Aucun bracelet d'or n'encerclait son poignet délicat.

# " Savez-vous qu'un jour,  
L'homme est seul au monde ?  
Savez-vous qu'un jour,  
Il revoit l'amour ? " #

Glissant sur l'herbe comme dans un rêve, il s'approcha.

# " Vous appellerez,  
Sans qu'on vous réponde,  
Vous appellerez,  
Et vous songerez ! ... " #

Arrivé à quelques pas d'elle, il s'arrêta et attendit. Immobile. Retenant son souffle comme si c'était le dernier.

# " Vous viendrez rêvant,  
Sonner à ma porte ;  
Ami comme avant,  
Vous viendrez rêvant. " #

Alors elle se retourna. Et ses grands yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens.

# " Et l'on vous dira :  
_Personne ... elle est morte._ " #

Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent, et il tomba, à genoux, devant elle.

Elle baissa son visage, son si beau visage vers lui ... et elle sourit.

Sa vision se brouilla et il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'étaient ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues creuses.

Des doigts tendres et chauds caressèrent son visage, recueillant les larmes, et ce contact seul suffit à briser son dernier rempart.

Pressant son visage contre le ventre chaud de la jeune fille, il l'implora d'une voix étranglée :

**"_ Ramène-moi à la vie ...  
_**_**Ramène-moi à la vie ...  
**_Sans toi, je ne suis rien ...  
_**Glacé à l'intérieur, sans tes caresses, sans ton amour ...  
**_**_Toi seule est la vie au milieu de toute cette mort..._ "**

Ses mains douces glissèrent dans ses cheveux noirs et il leva vers elle son regard suppliant.

Et sa voix cristaline murmura dans un souffle :

# " J'étais à toi peut-être avant de t'avoir vu ... " #

* * *

_**Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire que je ne te voyais pas ;  
**__**Mais tu étais là, devant moi, retenue dans les ténèbres.  
**__**J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi mille ans.  
**__**Tu dois ouvrir mes yeux au monde.  
**__**Ne me laisse pas mourir ici,  
**__**Sans pensée, sans voix, sans âme ...  
**__**Il doit y avoir quelque chose au-delà ...  
**__**Ramène-moi à la vie ...**_

* * *

**Notes :**

**Comme toujours, j'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle possible aux paroles originales, malgré quelques changements sans grandes conséquences ( changement dans l'ordre de certaines phrases, modification des conjugaisons de certains verbes ... )**

**En revanche, j'ai totalement zappé la répétition du refrain à la fin de la chanson. Je trouvais que ça alourdissait trop le texte. Alors, désolée pour les puristes, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire !**

**Les poèmes chantés par Luna sont l'oeuvre d'une poétesse que je n'ai découvert que très récemment : Marceline Desbordes-Valmore ( 1786 - 1859 ).**

**J'ai trouvé qu'ils s'intégraient parfaitement à l'intrigue et à l'atmosphère que je voulais créer.**

**Le premier s'intitule " La lune des fleurs ". En voici les premiers vers ( que je n'ai retranscrit que partiellement ) :**

**" Douce lune des fleurs, j'ai perdu ma couronne !  
Je ne sais quel orage a passé sur ces bords.  
Des chants de l'espérance il éteint les accords,  
Et dans la nuit qui m'environne,  
Douce lune des fleurs, j'ai perdu ma couronne ! "**

**Les strophes suivantes sont retranscrites dans leur intégralité, tout comme les deux poèmes suivants, qui s'intitulent : "La Sincère " et " Qu'en avez-vous fait ? ".**

**Quant à la dernière phrase prononcée par Luna, il s'agit du premier vers d'un autre poème de Marceline : " J'étais à toi ... ". Je pense intégrer d'autres vers de ce poème dans un prochain chapitre ...**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Qui a dit que les miracle n'arrivaient jamais ?**

**Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de "Déchus " ! YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Bon, je sais, j'ai abusé. Mais je vous jure que je ne me tournais pas les pouces. La preuve, il existe 4 versions du début de ce chapitre ( dont l'une couvre tout de même 10 pages ! ) !**

**J'avais d'abord pensé l'écrire pour Lupin, mais je n'arrivais pas à avancer avec ce personnage. Alors j'ai décidé de tenter l'expérience avec un autre. Mais lequel ?**

**La réponse s'est inposée d'elle-même lorsque j'ai commencé à réfléchir aux histoires de la préquelle que j'ai déjà prévue : " Origines ". J'ai déjà attribué presque toutes les chansons de cet album aux personnages d'Harry Potter. Du coup, certains détails de " Déchus " trouveront leur explication dans " Origines " !**

**Bref, j'espère que le choix de Sévérus Rogue pour remplacer notre loup-garou préféré ne vous a pas déçu !**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos réactions !**

**Et bien sûr, avant de vous quitter, un petit mot à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review au premier chapitre :**

**Isys Cphalonia : J'espère que ma fic sera aussi intéressante que tu le penses ! En tout cas, tu as raison sur un point : c'est du boulot tout ça ! Je me suis couchée à 4 heures du matin pour finir ce chapitre ! Enfin, j'espère que le résultat en vallait le coup !**

**Kloona : J'espère que ce chapitre te touchera au moins autant que le précédent. Comme tu peux le voir, la vie n'est pas rose pour les Sorciers, et ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger, malgré la petite note d'espoir approtée par Luna !**

**Thaele Ellia : Comme d'habitude, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Et si tu n'est pas ( encore ) fan d'Evanescence, j'espère te convertir avec ma fic ! Et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi d'avoir pensé à une fic regroupant toutes les chansons d'un même album ( et dans l'ordre, s'il vous plaît ) ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que j'arriverai au bout sans trop d'encombres ! lol !**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dis à bientôt !**

**Prochain chapitre : " La risée de tous "  
- Comment réagit-on à la trahison de celui que l'on considérait comme son meilleur ami ? - **

**Biz et à plus.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
